


time off needed

by navaan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Subtle flirting, Workaholic Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The captain needs to unwind.





	time off needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/gifts).



"When was the last time you went on shore leave, Captain?" the Doctor asked with the stern expression he had inherited from Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. 

"When was the last time anyone had shore leave?"

Kathryn knew the answer. She never lost track of the needs of her crew.

"What the Doctor is trying to say," Chakotay interjected, "is that you need to unwind."

"Unwind? What a lovely and yet foreign idea."

Chakotay gave her a half-smile.

"Tuvok is on alpha shift. He's more than capable to be in command."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Holodeck. I'll make sure you get there."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
